In Memoriam
by Sitting on the Event Horizon
Summary: Three characters of Gundum Seed and Destiny pay their respects to their departed loved ones. Inspired by Cueshe's song - Borrowed Time. Pairings are inside. Warning spoilers for both series.


Hey Fortune Hunter here. This fic was actually titled "Living On Borrowed Time" but I had deleted it for abysmally low hits. Since then, I had revised it a bit so it would be more dramatic ( I hope.)

The events in this one shot takes place a few weeks after the final scene of Gundum Seed Destiny Plus. So watch out for spoilers from both Gundum Seed and Gundum Seed Destiny.

Pairings are: Kira/Lacus and Shin/Lunamaria with implied Kira/Flay, Shin/Stellar, Miriallia/Tolle, and Mu/Murrue.

For now, just read and have a good cry. Reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated but not necessary.**

* * *

**

**Every fight needs mending**

**Every start has an end**

**Like the sunrise and the sunset that's just the way it is**

On a small hill overlooking the placid Pacific Ocean, a single gravestone was visited by three figures. The said figures' profiles were darkened by the sun rising from behind them as they stood in front of the grave marker.

Two of the figures are male and the third female. All three had knelt in front of the granite monument of death.

The girl had wept openly as she knelt, the ocean breeze playing with her shoulder-length brown hair as if it was soothing her. Her tears were streaming down her cheek before transforming into briny water droplets at her chin.

**Love on borrowed time will never be yours nor mine**

**I need you like you need me the way it ought to be**

As for the two boys, they had kept a stoic expression on their nearly identical faces. None of the three had spoken, not even to each other. Each one was wrapped up in reminiscing his or her times with their special someone whose existence was represented by the gravestone.

**Oh it's good to be true if our hopes and dreams come true**

**Wish that I had more of this borrowed time**

**If only it would last a life time**

The first one, a young man of 16, had died over the waters that were now splashing the cliff just a few meters where graves were laid. He was a victim of a berserker.

A berserker, who all three had known at one time or another both as a friend and as an enemy, had abstained himself from joining the aforementioned three for obvious reasons.

**This bitterness inside is a empty space I hide**

**It never satisfies living my life in a lie**

The second, who also died at the sweet age of 16 had met her Maker in the streets of Berlin, a thousands of miles to the west. Surprisingly, all three figures were present at her death.

The elder boy being the one who had taken her life at the younger boy's horror. As for the girl, she had regarded her as an enemy at the time and only watched with grim finality.

**Love on borrowed time will never be yours nor mine**

**I'll just close my eyes and it will be alright**

The last, a young woman, who had died even before turning 16 herself, had met her end in space at the second battle of Jakin Due in the hands of a madman bent on complete obliteration of the human race.

His vengeful spirit was carried on by his younger clone, the younger boy's best friend. The boy had never known that he was used as a pawn by both his best friend and his idol politician until it was too late.

**Oh it's good to be true if our hopes and dreams come true**

**Wish that I have more of this borrowed time**

**If it would only last a life time**

After what seemed to be years, the elder boy had moved to the girl's side to comfort her. She had smiled at the gesture and cried on his shoulder. The younger boy was moved by the simple gesture and joined the hug.

**Now that you've gone away**

**You seem so close but your miles and miles away.**

The boys were quietly and painfully reminded of the times when their ethereal beloveds hugged them for the last time, giving them the strength to go on with their lives.

**Oh it's good to be true if our hopes and dreams come true**

**Wish that I had more of this borrowed time**

**If only it would last… **

Four more figures had emerged from the early morning fog. Two were already happily married to each other while the remaining two were the current sweethearts of the two young men. The girls had gone to their boyfriends' sides slowly, heads bowed.

"Kira, Shin, Miriallia. It's time to go," The long haired blond man said to the grievers.

"One more minute, Mu." Kira Yamato, the older boy, replied as he had dried his tears. His girlfriend, Lacus Clyne, had knelt down in front of the gravestone and said:

"Flay, I hope you forgive me for taking Kira away from you but I love him as much as you did."

The wind had caressed Lacus's left cheek as if it were telling her that it is alright now.

**Oh it's good to be true if our hopes and dreams come true**

**Wish that I had more of this borrowed time**

**If it would last…**

"Thank you, Flay." Lacus said in a hoarse whisper, her tears freely flowing through her rosy cheeks.

Lunamaria Hawke followed Lacus' example and said:

"Stellar, I wish I had the courage to know you as person and not as an enemy extended. Then both Shin and I would have protected you even to the extent of betraying ZAFT."

She then continued, "Shin told me that you appeared to him after he lost to Athrun, making him realize his mistakes and gave him hope when you told him that you will eternally wait for him. For now, leave him to my capable hands, ok?"

Her reply came from a little rouge breeze, which had kissed her right cheek.

"Thanks, Stellar. I appreciate your faith for me," She whispered softly in reply.

All of them had left the gravestone for the white limousine that was parked about one hundred meters from the gravestone. As they were leaving, a very brief early morning shower had pelted the group with raindrops.

A few drops had fallen on the gravestone making it look like it was crying. But the tears seem not to be tears of sorrow but of joy for seeing that three martyrs' deaths were not in vain.

**Oh it's good to be true if our hopes and dreams come true**

**Wish that I had more of this borrowed time**

**If only it would last a lifetime…**

Inscribed on the gravestone are words which read :

In memoriam of the three young ones whose deaths made

a difference in others some good, some bad but in the end had stemmed

a greater catastrophe.

* * *

Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this one shot as much as I wrote it. As before, reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated but not necessary.

By the way, I had posted this in time for National Heroes Day, a national holiday for the Filipinos who also lived on borrowed time for the country and its people. So I dedicate this fan fiction to them and their loved ones who still remember until now (myself included).

I'll be back in the re-edited Car Wars: Fuel's Gold coming this May.


End file.
